villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elizabeth Báthory (Honkai Impact 3rd)
Elizabeth Báthory, also known as Bloody Countess and Countess Bathory, was a countess from the renowned Báthory family of nobility in the Kingdom of Hungary and a legendary vile figure of the past in Honkai impact 3. Although the number of murders is debated, she has been labeled the most prolific female serial killer in history and is remembered as "The Blood Countess." She is one of the many stigamatas of the past the player can use to buff the playable Valkyries, granting their character with some of her abilities. Data File *Activity: Slovakia *Stats: Chaotic Evil *Area of Achievement: Politics and gardening *Height: 160 cm *Weight: 48 kg *Place of Birth: Hungary Synopsis Elizabeth Bathory was once the most beautiful woman in the history of the Hungarian kingdom, the most powerful aristocrat and also the most notorious sinner of the nation's history. Her castle was a gigantic prison that belonged only to her. In the present, she cannot remember what happened the day where everything. It was the last banquet in the castle of Chakhdis where all princess of all nations gathered to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday, however, during her birthday party, she fell asleep out of nowhere. When she woke up, there were red roses scattered everywhere, and the visiting guests were already asleep in that bright red. Just then, Elizabeth discovered she killed all the guests and drank the blood of the princesses. Since then, no one has ever visited her castle and she thought she would get used to her loneliness. One night, as she left the castle to sit on the garden as usual, a dark figure suddenly fell from the sky, into the flowers, into Elizabeth's life, it was her the former Empress of Wallachia, Dracula, who was severely wounded after she was ambushed by the Shicksal organization. What struck Elizabeth the most was that Dracula's seemingly fatal injury recovered quickly. Perhaps in return for Elizabeth's kindness for saving her, Dracula often brought some delicious snacks from the outside world, or some romance stories. Elizabeth was always happy to learn and listen in silence, as well as her usual elegance. Months later, when Dracula finally said she had to leave, Elizabeth begged to her to take her with her so the two could live forever by each other's side. It's unknown what happened to Elizabeth Bathory after she formed a relationship with Dracula. Gallery Bh3_elizabeth_bg.jpg|Stigmata tattoo 537px-Elizabeth_Bathory_(M).png 516px-Elizabeth_Bathory_(T).png e16dd0eadefe06364b3077731238dadc.jpg 4Eli3.png|Chibi Trivia *Despite her cruelty, Elizabeth Bathory from Honkai's world was more romantic and elegant than her real-life counterpart. Moreover, she was the only stigamata who had her vicious background altered to the point her character became a tragic vampire figure rather than a ruthless serial killer. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Vampires Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Cannibals Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Monsters Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Charismatic Category:Supervillains Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Female